Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Savannah Wilde is a New Yorker with an acting dream All is going well until she gets a phone call she never expected. How is she going to be in a music video when she doesn't like the artist...or can Justin Bieber charm her into falling for him?
1. The Call That Started It All

-1**Eenie Meenie Miney Mo**

**Chapter 1: The Call That Started It All**

The phone rang loudly at Savannah Wilde's New York penthouse as she walked in from school.

Her mother was probably back in her office typing with one hand, phone in another, and Blue Tooth blinking in her ear, trying to operate her talent management business. She assumed this after she heard her yell.

"Savannah! If you're in there, answer the house phone!"

She sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, is this Shannon or Savannah Wilde?"

"Yes, this is Savannah."

"Well, this is Kelly Harvey with Island Def Jam Records, and we've reviewed your information and…"

"Information?" Savannah began, "I don't think I'm allowed to send in auditions to other companies. I'm working on a project with Disney right now. Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Yes ma'am. Your mother must have sent this in. Anyway, you have been picked to be Justin Bieber's video girl for his duet with Sean Kingston. Are you familiar with the song?" 

"Uh…I'm aware of "Beautiful Girls" and "One Time" but nothing together." she replied.

"The song is called "Eenie Meenie", you know, like the children's rhyme. Anyway, the video shoot is next week, but I need you to send in a photograph of yourself to be used in the video. All of that information will be in the email sent to your adress."

"Okay…" Savannah replied, twisting a lock of brown hair around her finger.

This was the utmost weirdest thing that has ever happened to her.

A. She didn't send this in.

B. Her mother was the biggest pusher around.

But more importantly…

C. She couldn't stand Justin Bieber.

"That's great. Thank you very much." she practically growled as the lady on the other end hung up the phone.

"Mom!" Savannah yelled, putting the phone back on the charger.

"I'm back here!"

Savannah marched back into her mother's office and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is there a _reason_ some lady just called our house and told me that I was going to be in a _Justin Bieber_ music video?"

"Oh," her mother laughed, "I thought that looked like fun when it got around in circulation that Justin was looking for a girl to be in the video."

"You know I don't really like his music." she said.

"Well, he's a hit maker. This video will play all over the place and someone will recognize you. I thought you wanted to be an actress, Van?" she asked.

"I do, but is video vixin really necessary for the resume?" Savannah said.

"I think it's a good opportunity. The shoot is in four days. They can't find another girl in that time."

She scoffed, "I bet they could. There's plenty of other girls that would practically die to be in my place."

"Which is exactly why you should do it. Do I think dancing in Camp Rock 2 was a good idea? Duh, it's just like the Bieber thing. Get in there with the Jonas Brothers and you'll be practically set. You see what it did to that Bridget Mendler girl. She went from JONAS to her own show." her mother said.

Savannah nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Here's your guidelines." Mrs. Wilde said, handing Savannah a white sheet of paper, "I already notified school that you will not be there on Thursday or Friday."

"Thanks?"

Savannah's statement came out more like a question.

"This is ridiculous." she said as she walked out and shut the door.

She read the list as she made her way to her room.

"An 8x10, scanner-able, photograph of yourself. Facebook style or semi-professional are preferred. Keep poses from being silly or with multiple people or guys. The pose should be attractive and somewhat sultry." she read out loud, "So they want me to shoot a picture of myself looking like a tramp and give it to them. Perfect."

She continued reading down the page.

"Please bring a pair of low rise denim shorts and a t-shirt that slightly bears the lower half of the midriff. Shoes should be comfortable but preferably stylish sneakers with straps, bright colors, high tops etc. or sandals (flip flops or gladiators)." she said, rolling her eyes, "Are you kidding me? Really?"

She walked over to her closet and looked in it. She pulled on a pair of infamous Hollister shorts. They were low rise, shorty, cutoff shorts. She then put on a tight gray v-neck that luckily bared quite a bit of midriff and a long black cotton vest that hung loose and fell past her butt. She looked in the mirror.

"One more thing." she said.

She grabbed her favorite off white baggy hat and put it gingerly on the back of her head, letting it fall down and show her hair.

"This aughta do." she said.

She then changed her top and her hat and put on a black and rainbow tank top with skulls and crossbones on it, and clipped a rainbow bow into her layered brown hair.

She grabbed her camera off her desk and positioned it on her shelf. She set the self timer on the camera and then raced in front of it. She pulled up the bottom hem of her shirt just enough to reveal her Famous Stars and Stripes belly button ring and flashed a peace sign.

She reviewed the picture after it was taken.

"That might be to risqué. I'll do one more." she said.

She did the same pose again, but didn't pull her shirt up as far.

She sat down at her computer and printed out both pictures in 8x10 scale on glossy paper she had been using for graphic design class.

"I guess I better look up this stupid song."

She pulled up you tube and began to search. Finally, she brought up a video that began to play:

"_Eenie meenie miney mo, catch a bad chick by her toe. If she hollas let her go."_

"Great, I'm going to be a slut. As if I didn't know from the picture ordeal." she sighed, "I could find like ten girls from school that would be way more fit and excited for this role than I am."

Meanwhile, Justin Drew Bieber sat strumming on his guitar in a recording studio in Los Angeles.

"_There's gonna be one less lonely girl, there's gonna be one less lonely girl." he sang._

There was a knock on the door and Jason, the guy who had stepped in to replace Scooter, stuck his head in.

"Big news JB."

Justin sighed, "What is it now?"

Jason was the type of guy who would come running to Justin with "big news" simply if his name was one of the most searched terms on Yahoo news. Meaning: most of his big announcements were completely irrelevant.

"We've got your new video girl."

Justin's head perked up. His favorite part of shooting a new music video.

"Cool." Justin nodded, sitting his guitar on its stand, walking over to the door.

"Meet Savannah Wilde, your 'Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover'."

"Dang!"

"We did good didn't we."

"Shawty's got it goin' on." he nodded in approval, "Excellent, dude."

"Anytime."

Justin looked down and took in her picture. Every blonde streak in her brown hair. Every curve and dip in her body, but mostly her long legs that looked as if they'd stretch for miles.

"Height?" He asked, squinting his eyes shut.

He hated hearing the height of these girls the record label picks. They were always too tall for him to pursue and for him, the video was practically a waste other than the fact he'd please his fans.

"5'3" Jason replied.

"No joke!" Justin exclaimed.

"Two inches, not bad. She can't wear heels in the video, but 5'3 against your 5'5 aughta be a pretty good match."

Justin nodded.

"This video's gonna be a chart topper. I know it."

"How?"

"Everything's going to perfect right now for it to stop." he nodded, his perfect white teeth beginning to show in a grin.

For Justin, four days couldn't come soon enough.

For Savannah, she'd rather be beaten then have four days come.

Oh, what an interesting video this will be.


	2. When Justin Met Savannah

**Eeenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover**

**Chapter 2: When Justin Met Savannah**

**A/N: I don't own anything in this story except Savannah and her friends and mom. Also, this story is my outlet from life because I'm going through my own personal hell pretty much right now balancing school with dance and life and all that crazy stuff. Nice reviews would put a smile on my face.**

The sound of her mother's coffee pot beginning to hiss and drip woke Savannah out of a deep sleep early Thursday morning.

"Today's the big day." She said sarcastically as she cut off the alarm that was scheduled to go off in fifteen minutes.

She flopped back down onto her back and stared up at the ceiling fan. She was definitely not excited about this video. She was one hundred percent a rock and show tunes chick and Justin's happy pop vibe just didn't cut it for her. Plus, all she could see as she passed news stands on the way to school was headlines about Justin's womanizing habits and his current flavor of the week.

She put her hands up to her forehead.

"This is going to be the longest weekend of my life." She said.

She got ready, putting on a black Coheed and Cambria t-shirt with tight gray skinny jeans and black canvas ballet flats. She pulled her brown hair into two low ponytails and pushed a sparkly silver bow clip into the right side. She grabbed her plastic zebra print aviator sunglasses off her chest of drawers before heading out to the living room.

"Are you excited?" her mother beamed.

"_This is so ridiculous. She's more excited than I am. She lives for this type of stuff." _Savannah thought, rolling her eyes on the outside.

"Not…really." She said.

"Come on Van, this is what it takes. If you want to be the next big thing you've got to work for it." Shannon replied.

"You could have at least asked before you sent in my resume. That's all I ask." She said.

Shannon sighed, "Big deal. This is going to be the start of a whole new adventure. I can just feel it."

"You sure that's not your Midol wearing off?" Savannah mumbled under her breath.

"What?" her mother whirled around to face her, raising both eye brows.

"Nothing. I guess you're right."

A few hours later, in L.A., Justin was sitting in the living room at his hotel scanning the TV channels. So far, he'd seen his own image on three out of the 75 channels he'd been scanning. That little fact didn't matter at all to him though because today was his big day. He was finally going to meet his "Eenie Meenie" video girl, AKA, "Dream Girl" as Ryan and Chaz had been calling her just to mess with him.

"Don't you have to go get ready to pick up that girl with Jason at the airport?" His mother, Patti said, walking into the room.

"Uh, not 'till like two." He said.

"Are you sure it's not two on her time?" Patti asked, "She's coming from New York, Justin."

"Yes mom." He sighed, "They told me two our time because she had to switch planes or something like that. Jason hasn't called about any delays so I guess we're still on time."

Patti nodded, "Good. So from what Ryan says, you have some high hopes going on."

Justin noted the hint of laughter in her voice and felt a flush of pink come across his cheeks, "No, I mean, not really, I guess….I really don't know mom."

Patti laughed, "Sure."

Savannah walked into LAX around quarter to two with her sunglasses framing her face and palm trees surrounding the premises. In the back of her mind she could hear Miley Cyrus' voice singing, _I hopped off the plane at LAX with my dream and my cardigan._

For Savannah, this had nothing to do with her dream directly and she did not have any wish to be wearing a cardigan in this weather when she had pretty much all year to wear one in NYC.

She followed her mother over to the luggage return, scrolling through her Blackberry that was filling up with messages from her friends by the minute.

_**You've got to get Justin's number!- Kaytlin**_

_**Give me an exact play by play on the video!!!!!- Jess**_

It was the last one that really set her off.

_**Don't let the Bieber kid let you forget about me. ;) – Logan**_

Her skin crawled. Logan Pierson was her ex-boyfriend from eighth grade, who now, up to this day in their sophomore year, won't let her forget it.

"He's such a…ugh." She deleted his message and plopped down in a chair near the bag pick up, scrolling through other messages.

She crossed her right leg over her left and peered over the rim of her sunglasses at the masses of people that were crowding LAX. There was a young family with small children, a large group of kids with "WAVERLY BAND" embroidered on their red polos, and an elderly couple dressed in Hawaiian print shirts.

"Wonder where they're going?" Savannah thought out loud sarcastically.

She continued scanning the crowd until something made her double take. Two guys dressed in black were standing behind a guy that looked around her age dressed in brightly colored clothing, a flat brimmed hat on top of his head, and white Ray Bans covering his eyes.

When she looked back again she took closer details. One of the guys was tall and stocky, looking as if he could possibly be a body guard. The other guy was a little bit shorter and lanky with gelled black hair. He was talking animatedly into a cell phone. The younger guy, however, was looking around as if he were looking for someone. The body guard leaned over to him and said something to make him laugh.

That's when Savannah put it all together.

The body guard.

The guy talking on the phone.

The brightly colored clothes.

The hat.

The Ray Bans…

But more importantly….

The smile.

Any girl from the ages of eleven to eighteen could recognize that perfect white smile anywhere. Suddenly, her stomach did a flip flop.

"_Oh pull it together Savannah. This is no big deal. You don't even want to be here. Your stupid mother made you do this. Really, you're going to get nervous by some kid that tries to dance like Michael Jackson while singing 'Baby, baby, baby, ohhh.' I think not." She thought._

She rubbed her temples dramatically.

"Oh .My. God." she groaned.

If she had one wish, it would be that her mother was thrown into a lion's den right about now. She kept eyeing Justin out of the corner of her eye, hoping he didn't put her picture with her face.

Spoke too soon.

Justin stood behind Jason and one of the record company's body guards looking over them, waiting for this Savannah girl that Jason told him about. He studied every girl that walked by closely.

"What about that one?" Jason pointed at a dark haired girl that was standing by the luggage return.

Justin studied this girl. She was too tanned to be from New York.

"Too tan." Justin replied.

"Okay," Jason paused, "What about her?"

Justin followed Jason's pointing finger over to where another girl was standing. Justin rolled his eyes. The girl Jason had picked out looked like she was about twelve years old or younger and was wearing a Hello Kitty t-shirt…not exactly the brunette bombshell Justin remembered from his attempts at permanently installing that photo in his memory.

"Really?" he asked.

"I guess not." Jason replied, "Hey, but it was worth a shot."

Justin kept scanning around until a medium height girl walked right in front of him wearing a black t-shirt and gray jeans. His head snapped over in her direction as he followed her with his eyes over to a chair where she sat down and started playing with her phone.

"That's her." Justin whispered, thinking out loud.

"What?" Jason turned around.

"That's her, that's the girl." Justin began to smile as he saw Savannah turn her head and look at him.

"What do I do?" Justin asked.

"You're Justin Bieber, teen idol, follow you heart, man." Jason said.

"Thanks for the help."

Justin took a deep breath, looked down at what he was wearing, did his signature hair swoosh and then headed over to her, keeping his head low to avoid the embarrassing potential-riot that could take place if someone recognized him.

He stopped right in front of the girl. She looked up into the black lenses of his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow that she knew he couldn't see.

"Hey?"

"Oh, hey," Justin laughed, "I'm Justin, and if you're not….Savannah Wilde, I'm going to be either in really big trouble or embarrassed…or maybe both."

Savannah half-smiled, amused, "What if I'm not?"

"I have to get out of here, like now."

"Fight of flight, Bieber?" Savannah asked.

"Shhh!" Justin put a finger up to his lips, "Do you really want to start this?"

She laughed, "Not really. Actually, I am Savannah, Savannah Wilde."

Justin sighed a breath of relief, "You had me scared there."

"Sorry." She replied, "I couldn't resist."

"I gotcha, Shawty. No hard feelings." He smiled.

"Shawty?" she took off her glasses this time, making sure he could see her perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising up questioningly.

Justin laughed nervously, "Sorry."

"It's okay. You got to put in some serious effort to give me a nickname, JB."

"So I can't give you a nickname, but you can call me JB?"

"Yep, that's the way it works in My World. The whole world's familiar with yours, now get into mine." She said, standing up, putting her hands on her hips.

Justin breathed out, "Are you trying to kill a guy or something? Dang, you're good, that's all I gotta say."

Savannah grinned, "Thank you very much."

"I hope you know I like a chase, and girls like you make that chase ten times more fun." He nodded towards her.

"Get ready for the game of your life." She replied, as she saw her mom coming over.

"Hey can you take these….oh my gosh, you must be Justin. It's so nice of you to meet up with us here. We would have no clue of where we're going." Shannon laughed.

"Oh, it's no problem. I've got to meet all my video girls. It's just, my thing." He smiled.

Savannah put her hands back on her hips as she stared Justin down.

"Well, I'm going to follow this guy that's apparently taking us to our limo." She smiled, "Bye guys."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Mrs. Wilde."

Savannah bit into her lip, raised her eyebrow, and then gently pushed into Justin as she walked past him, following her mom to the limousine.

Justin stood there, awestruck at the girl.

"So, is she everything you expected and dreamed of?" Jason asked Justin with a laugh.

Justin nodded, a smiled coming across his features.

"Like I said before, Shawty's got it goin' on."


	3. Just Like I Should, I'll Get'cha Good

**Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover**

**Chapter 3: Just Like I Should, I'll Getcha Good**

_I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha don't you worry 'bout that  
You can bet your bottom dollar in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should, I'll getcha good._

- **Shania Twain, "I'm Gonna Getcha Good"**

The limo ride was silent except for Jason and Shannon talking animatedly about the talent business, because the kind of talking Justin and Savannah were doing had no reason to be vocalized.

Justin looked over at Savannah out of the corner of his eye. He checked her out from head to toe and then locked eyes with her. She responded to his glance with a bite into her bottom lip and a short glance that she knew would drive him up the wall. The smile and nod Savannah got in response satisfied her enough for the moment until Justin decided to pick up the game again.

She was exactly right about this boy. He was a womanizer who was bound and determined to make any girl he meets fall for his "irresistible" charm.

She stared out the car window until Justin shifted beside her and she felt his leg slowly brush into hers.

She slowly turned around and looked at him.

"What?" he said, trying to play innocent.

"You know what?" She said.

She looked over at her mom, who was staring at them like they were crazy.

"Never mind." She sighed, crossing her arms over his chest.

When they got to the large hotel, Savannah reached over to open the car door when Justin practically jumped out of the car and ran over to the other side.

She watched him through the tinted windows as he rushed over to the other side of the car and opened the door for her.

When she got out, she looked over at him, "Thanks."

"Anytime." He breathed.

"_Weird. Weird. Weird." _She sighed.

After getting into the hotel and in the room, Savannah looked at her itinerary for the video shoot the following day.

"Oh my gosh, this thing is crazy." She said, "You know before we actually shoot the video we have to do a run through of what we're actually doing on the set before cameras turn on. Justin is supposed to know what he's doing, so's Sean Kingston, it's just putting me, and I guess Sean's girl in place."

"What are you talking about Sean's girl?" Shannon said, looking over at her daughter, "No one told you, you're the 'Eenie Meenie Miney Mo lover', you're supposed to be going back and forth from Sean to Justin, Justin to Sean in the video."

"What?" Savannah exclaimed.

"It makes sense with the song, honey."

"I understand that, but why didn't you tell me?"

"You were already miserable about the idea of just coming over here for the shoot. I didn't want you being totally miserable."

Back in Justin's suite, he was looking over the same itinerary while checking his Twitter.

"Sean's going to be here in about an hour and then I figured we'd get the main cast and crew together and head out to eat somewhere. Simple, you know, In-N-Out Burger or something like that." Jason said.

"Mhm," Justin said, "Sounds good to me."

"What's Twitter looking like?" Jason asked.

"The usual," Justin replied, "Fans Re-Tweeting, friends posting….Hey, Sean just tweeted."

"What's it say?"

"Can't wait to shoot the video with my boy Justin Bieber tomorrow! Meeting me and Justin's video lady tonight. Aughta be cool….wait, me _and_ Justin's? I thought Savannah was _my_ girl."

"Well, we kind of changed the video around a little bit." Jason said, "Instead of both girls leaving you both at a party for two other guys, we got one girl to flirt back and forth with both of you…Savannah, of course…and then at the end you both ditch her and leave with the two girls that came to the open call in town a few days ago. They're not as cute as Savannah, we made sure, since was _is_ the main female focus in this video."

"Are you kidding? I'm sharing her?" He replied, "No way!"

"We thought it'd make a better video, JB."

Justin sighed with disappointment, "Fine."

"Do you really think she'd pick Kingston over you? Have you looked in the mirror?"

Justin shrugged.

"You know I just made a point."

Savannah stood in the bathroom in her part of the hotel room. She picked up the top to her white and rainbow bikini and tied it up behind her neck. She slid her pair of cotton dance shorts over the bottoms and put her sunglasses on her head.

"I'm going to the pool, mom!" She yelled.

"Fine." Shannon replied.

She got in the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. The elevator started dropping until it got slower.

"Fifth floor" the recording said.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors crept open. Justin stepped into the elevator, grinning from ear to ear at what he saw.

"Well, well…" Savannah put her poker face back on instantly.

"Hey," Justin began. "Are you going to In-N-Out Burger like that?"

"You wish." Savannah replied, "What are you talking about?"

"To answer your first question, duh, and the second, we're going to meet Sean and some of the other people to go out to eat. I was just going down to the ground floor to see what room you were in to invite you." He said.

"I'll go." She replied, "I've obviously got to go change first."

"Trust me, no you don't, baby."

"Really now?"

"Of course."

Savannah rolled her eyes and hit the "12" button .

"So you're actually gonna let me walk up with you for once?" Justin began, "I was starting to think you didn't feel it too, Shawty."

"Do you always act like this or do you want to live to make me miserable?" She replied.

"Hmm…a little of both." he laughed, "The real answer would be more like, I do this only to the girls I'm _really _into. Like, when I first saw your picture. You're gorgeous."

"Damn it!" Savannah cursed under her breath, feeling the natural flush come over her cheeks furiously.

"You're blushing. You're loving it too." Justin smiled as the elevator dinged.

"Saved by the bell!" Savannah smiled before walking out.

She turned around to face Justin as the door began to close, sticking her tongue out. The last thing she could see was Justin laughing as the elevator dinged again.

She walked back into her room.

"That didn't take long."

"Apparently I'm going with Justin and Sean and some people I don't know to In-N-Out Burger." Savannah said, tossing her towel onto the couch.

"That sounds fun. Do you want me to pick you out something to wear?"

"I'm sixteen, I think I can handle picking out my own clothes."

"If you're sure."

Savannah rolled her eyes. She loved her mom, she really did, but honestly, she annoyed the ever loving hell out of her some days.

She went over to where her mom had unloaded the suit case and put all of her stuff on the bed.

"Should I give him total and complete hell or just play it cool?" she thought out loud quietly.

She was enjoying her and Justin's game way more than she should. A small smile crept across her face as she picked up her favorite denim mini skirt and a shoulder bearing white t-shirt with a drawn out pair of worn out pink pointe shoes on it. She was about to pick out a pair of lacy pink leggings, but had second thoughts and threw them back onto the bed. She grabbed her black gladiator sandals and headed into the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later and was adjusting her hair and makeup when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Her mother exclaimed.

Expecting a hotel maid or maybe room service for her mom, Savannah went on with her own business until she heard a voice that was growing way too familiar.

"Hey Mrs. Wilde, Savannah ready?"

"What are you doing here?" Savannah exclaimed, walking out to the main room while still putting in a pink pair of hoop earrings.

"Coming to get you to go eat. I told you about it when you were on the way to the pool in that white bi…well, never mind."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

"Be back later." she said through gritted teeth.

"Have fun!" her mom called out.

"Why do you hate me, Savannah?" Justin said, not a few seconds after shutting the door behind her.

Savannah's heart sunk.

"_He's trying to make you feel guilty!"_ her head screamed.

"Uh…" she scratched the back of her head, "Justin…"

She looked over at him to see him looking down at her through his pretty hazel eyes.

"_The typical puppy dog look." _her head and heart continued to battle head on.

"Look," she gave in to her heart, "I don't hate you Justin. I just don't have guys hitting on me that often."

Justin laughed, "Are you kidding me? You expect me to believe that!"

"Uh, yeah, 'cause I'm serious." she said, "The only guy that ever hits on me anymore is my crazy ex-boyfriend and the only reason others don't I guess is because of my crazy schedule and the fact that the majority of the school thinks I'm a slut."

"Why?" Justin paused, "If you don't mind me asking."

"When Logan and I broke up, he regretted what happened I guess and didn't know how to deal with how he felt and decided that I was going to go down in history as the world's biggest slut. Now, instead of guys hitting on me forreal, they hit on me because they want to have sex with me or they just slap my butt or junk like that. Not exactly nice flirting."

"And you tell me I'm playing a dirty game trying to flirt with you."

"I guess deep down you're not." she said, hanging her head, "Damn, now I feel bad."

"It's fine," he paused again, "Now you, you have the sickest game ever, Shawty."

"How so?" she gasped, a smile creeping across her face.

"_Skirt and shirt." _she thought.

"Those legs in that skirt." he nodded, "And then the absolutely perfect way your t-shirt falls off your shoulder…amazing."

Savannah bit into her lip, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

After riding in the limo with an amazing twenty some minutes of unbroken conversation, they arrived at In-N-Out Burger where a bunch of other fancy cars that Savannah assumed belonged to all the other video crew were parked in the parking lot.

Justin hopped out of the limo first, holding the door open for Savannah. He held his arm out for her. She accepted the offer and walked in arm in arm with him.

They walked over to where two round tables were side by side. Justin walked over to some people and fist bumped them or "bro-hugged" them. Savannah stood there awkwardly until she felt someone tug at her arm.

"Come on. Sit with me." Justin said, gesturing to the table he was standing beside.

Savannah nodded and followed after him, sliding into the seat. She looked down at her skirt and pulled at it nervously. It might have been a little too short, like her mom said.

"Damn." she whispered.

Justin laughed as she kept tugging at the piece of denim.

"Shut up!" Savannah whined swatting at his arm playfully.

"That sight just made my entire night, and it hasn't even really started yet." he laughed.

"I'm glad you can take comedy out of my misery." she sighed.

"You do it to me!" Justin laughed again.

Savannah rolled her eyes and plopped her hands down on the table, giving up on fighting the skirt…and Justin, for now.

"Yo, Jason, where's Sean?" Justin exclaimed.

Jason walked over to the table, his Blue Tooth flashing, "He said around ten minutes."

"Cool." Justin nodded, he turned towards Savannah, "I get more time to talk to you now."

She couldn't help but smile, but she wasn't sure why, "Okay. Ask away. When you live in New York, you learn there's no such thing as privacy."

Justin laughed, "Tell me about it."

"What do you want to know exactly?" she asked.

"Start from the bottom and work up, stupid stuff, like favorite color, animal, band…"

"Black, wolves, and I'd have to say the Maine." she replied.

"Cool. Baby blue, dogs, and The All American Rejects for me." he said.

They talked a little longer about their favorite songs, style of sunglasses, and other random things before the waiter came up and asked for their drink order.

"Water's cool." Justin nodded towards the waiter.

"Hell, I'm not dancing tomorrow, Cherry Coke." Savannah grinned, loving not having her mother breathing down her neck about her bad dietary habits.

"Now I can understand me having to watch what I drink and eat considering that dairy can screw up vocal chords, but why you? Can you not have caffeine or something?" Justin asked.

"I'm a dancer at a company in NYC." she began, "Girls become Rockettes right out of our school. Granted, I'm want to be a double threat dancer and actress, dancing is my favorite. My mom's really picky with what I eat and drink because of it."

"Oh," Justin smiled, "I got 'cha. What style do you do?"

Savannah bit her lip in thought, trying to recollect what all she'd been trained in, "Ballet, tap, jazz, modern, pointe, hip hop, lyrical, production lyrical, and a little ballroom."

"Wow." He replied, "That's crazy Shawty."

"I just do ballet, tap, jazz, modern, pointe, hip hop, and lyrical now."

"Really, is that all?" Justin teased.

"Yep." She replied, the same playful tone in her voice, "I still think it's not enough…no I'm totally kidding, if I did anymore I wouldn't be able to sit down for a second backstage during recital."

"I bet you don't know."

"There's always intermission."

"Story of my life." he laughed, "Well, I actually don't go on until after intermission, but all the same."

"Actually, that's more my story, JB."

Savannah and Justin turned around to a voice that was heard from behind them.

Savannah's jaw dropped a little bit. Sean Kingston was behind them.

"Yo, Sean, what up man?" Justin grinned, doing a handshake with Sean.

"Not much man. I'm ready for this video shoot tomorrow." He turned towards Savannah, "How are you, Shawty?"

"I think that's going to be her new name from now on." Justin laughed.

Savannah rolled her eyes in Justin's direction as he kept laughing, "I'm Savannah Wilde."

"Is she the video girl?" Sean asked Justin.

Justin nodded, an irritated expression crossing his features.

"What was that look for?" Savannah questioned with a laugh. She didn't think it were possibly for that innocent face to look that disgusted.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Justin replied, "It's all good, Shawty."

"So is she?" Sean repeated.

"Yeah." Justin said shortly, looking away.

"Awesome," he replied, "I'm Sean."

Savannah laughed, "Yeah, I definitely know."

"So are you excited for the video?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't really at first, to be honest. Now I really am, you two seem like awesome guys." She smiled.

"Thanks, Shawty." Sean replied.

After eating, Justin and Savannah headed back to their hotel. They walked into the lobby and Justin nudged her.

"Can I walk you to your room or would that freak you out?"

"That's cool." she replied.

Just after they got to her room door and Savannah was digging her key out of her purse, Justin spoke up, "So even though you think me and Sean are awesome, I'm still your favorite right?"

Savannah smiled, "I guess so, Bieber."

"Awesome." he replied.

"Don't push it." she said, "See you tomorrow, Justin."

"See yah." he replied.

She slid in her room key and began to walk in the door until she caught Justin turning around out of the corner of her eye.

"Only you Shawty!" he yelled down the empty hotel hallway, pointing back at her.

"Goodbye Justin!" Savannah exclaimed through gritted teeth, trying to hold back the smile that was daring to break free.

As she walked into the room, her mother looked up from her laptop, "What is going on out there?"

"Nothing." Savannah said, shaking her head.

"So tomorrow's the big day!"

"Yep."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	4. Video Girl, Part 1

-1**Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover**

**Chapter 4: Video Girl, Part 1**

Savannah woke up the next morning to the phone ringing loudly. She rolled over on her side and answered it.

"Is this Savannah and Shannon Wilde?"

"Savannah." she replied groggily.

"Hello Savannah, this is your wake-up call. I also have been asked to deliver a message from a Jason Johnson telling you that an itinerary is taped to your door and to strictly follow it."

"Okay." she replied.

About that time, her mother burst through her room door, "Savannah Layne, up now! Your due for hair and make up in thirty minutes at the video site!"

"Yeah, I know!" She muffled the receiver.

Shannon flipped her a thumbs up before walking out the door.

"Thanks" Savannah said to the wake-up call lady.

After getting dressed in a pair of gray Julliard sweat pants and a black DC shoes tank top, Savannah pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and headed out. The guy in the limo drove them to a large beach front house with huge glass windows throughout the whole house. Their were tons of cars, trailers, and people all around the area. Lighting and sound crews were setting up in numerous locations and there were people getting ready to shoot a pool scene, from what Savannah could see.

"Woah." she said, "We're not at Camp Rock anymore."

She got out of the limo and was instantaneously pulled over to a large white tent in the front yard of the house and plopped into a chair. She was whirled around to face bright vanity lights surrounding a mirror.

"Yes, she's here." A woman with bleach blonde hair and red lips said from beside Savannah, "We have her at the makeup seat and she will be down to wardrobe after she gets her hair finished."

She looked around and saw all these other girls getting made up just like she was about to be. The blonde woman began to clip her bangs up off her face and put a drape around her to protect her clothes.

The lady began to smudge concealer and foundation across her face and then cover it with powder.

Savannah scrunched her face up with disgust.

"Honey, you can't go squinting or we will never get you done and you're supposed to be out to your first set in forty-five minutes." the woman said.

"Forty-five minutes?"

"Yes ma'am."

After she was done with the foundation and powder she went to the blush, making wide pink streaks across Savannah's cheeks, then following behind it with white finishing powder.

"This is disgusting. I don't even take this long doing my makeup in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"Welcome to Hollywood, sweetheart."

After her makeup was finished, she looked into the mirror. She looked completely different then she did when she showed up, let alone a normal day. Her complexion looked perfect, her few zits were invisible and the freckles that usually sprinkled across her nose and cheeks from the tanning bed were unseen as well. Her eyes were a smoky gray with smudged black eyeliner and black mascara. Her lips had a pinkish colored lip stain on them that brought out the natural tint in her lips.

"Woah." She said.

Before anything else came out of her mouth, she was pulled to the hair station. The guy that was working that table pulled her hair down, ran a flat iron through it a few times and then began dividing it up into sections to put loose waves throughout it. He finished off by pulling her bangs up just like the makeup lady had, but into a neater looking bump. He pushed two crisscrossed red bobby pins into the back of the bump and then sprayed her entire head with aerosol hairspray that caused her to cough a few times.

"You're done. Head off to hair and make up, then I think Jason will be ready to escort you to set."

Savannah nodded and looked herself over in the mirror, "Crazy."

She touched some of the waves and was unable to make words. She touched her lips and pulled her hand back, the stain wasn't on her hands.

"Hollywood's insane." she thought as she took one more look and walked over to the wardrobe area.

The dressed her in a strapless cotton dress with a gray bust area, an off-white band of fabric around the rib area and a flowing red bottom that form fitted to her thighs underneath. She put on a pair of the same off-white colored gladiator sandals, a long layered strand of pearls and a metal studded wrist cuff. She finished the outfit off with simple large pearl studs in her ears.

"Savannah," Jason began, "We need you out to set now."

"Who am I with first?"

"Justin."

Savannah followed Jason over to a deck area with a few wicker lounge chairs covered with white seat cushions covering them and a few chairs.

"This is the director, Ray Kay, he's gonna take you through what's going on in this set."

Savannah nodded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, this is the first half of verse one. We'll break it up in halves because it's simpler to work that way."

Savannah nodded again.

"So this part is when Justin meets you here on the deck, while you're texting Sean. You put your phone to the side and start flirting with Justin, then you wave and tell him bye. That's the whole verse. Follow Justin's lead."

"Okay." Savannah said, unsure.

"_This is going to be fabulous."_ she thought, rolling her eyes. She detested people being vague.

"Yo, JB, we're ready!" Jason's voice came through a megaphone.

Savannah took her place on white lounge chair, her Blackberry in her right hand. She looked down at it, checking her reflection in the screen until she caught motion out of the corner of her eye. She turned and looked and saw Justin taking his place at the side of the deck. Suddenly, they locked eyes and the cute joking smile Justin had been using while talking with one of the guys faded into one of satisfaction and attraction.

"Hey." Savannah mouthed towards Justin with a short wave, a flush of embarrassment coming over her from his stares.

"Places, places, quiet on set!" Ray's voice boomed, "Alright, action!"

Justin's voice poured through the speakers even though Savannah could hear him singing for real as he walked over to her.

_**Let me show you what your missin**_

_**Paradise**_

Savannah looked over at Justin and put her phone down just as she was told, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She flashed him a flirty smile and scooted over on the lounge chair.

He finally made his way over to the chair and sat down beside her, taking her hands.

He continued singing along with his song, looking into her eyes.

_**With me youre winning girl**_

_**You dont have to roll the dice**_

He seemed to get closer with every word until his hand traveled down the side of her thigh, her flirty glance intensifying and her light brown eyes turning a chocolate brown.

_**Tell me what youre really here for**_

_**Them other guys?**_

_**I can see right through ya**_

She put her legs in his lap just as she was told by Jason and began to play with Justin's hand in her own. At the right moment, they both stood up, still hand in hand.

Savannah grabbed her phone, looking at Justin to make sure he didn't see it, checked it, and then put it in the strap of her shoe, as she was told.

Justin began to lead her to the area behind the chairs where the pool party had traveled from the downstairs level to the deck.

_**You seem like the type**_

_**To love em and leave em**_

_**And disappear right after the song.**_

_**So give me the night**_

_**To show you, hold you**_

_**Dont leave me out here dancin alone**_

They began to dance together as she put one arm around Justin's neck and then one on his chest. He placed both hands on her hips as they began, what Jason described as, a "PG-13 grind". Justin rested his forehead against hers, making Savannah's heart pound, a shiver daring to escape down her back.

Right before the words "Give me the night, to show you, hold you" left Justin's mouth, he leaned in, as if he was going to kiss her before Savannah pulled away suddenly, glancing down at her phone in her shoe strap.

She looked at Justin and waved before rushing off.

"Don't leave me out here dancing alone." he sang.

"Cut!" Ray's voice boomed, "Excellent!"

Savannah dug her phone out of her shoe with a frown. This idea didn't work in "A Cinderella Story" and it wasn't working for her now.

"Damn Shawty," Justin said, walking over to him, "You're looking fine."

Savannah couldn't help but giggle, "Thanks."

"Did they put a lip stain on you?" he asked.

Savannah raised an eyebrow, "How do you know what lip stain is and why do you care?"

"Ah, you'll see later, Shawty." he smiled flirtatiously, "You having fun?"

"Yeah," she said, "It's been great."

"The next part of the verse is all me, I think. Then you've gotta do the scene with me and Sean where we realize what an 'Eenie Meenie Miney Mo' lover you are." he laughed.

She smiled, "Sounds cool. I take it I lose it all."

Justin nodded, "Sorry it has to be that way Shawty. I'd pick you, Sean or no Sean."

"Thanks." she smiled before she over heard Justin's name being called back to set.

"See you later?" he asked.

Savannah nodded.

"Oh yeah, we do have one more scene together. Forget what I said." he laughed.

"Okay." she said, watching him turn and run back to the set.

After shooting for an hour with Sean Kingston, Savannah headed back to Justin's wing right as he was shooting the scene where her Facebook picture was involved.

Justin was singing the chorus of the song while laying on one of the lounge chairs, checking out her "Facebook Profile" which was going to feature one of the two pictures she gave them to use. He was smiling as if he could actually see her picture, when the whole screen was a green screen.

After the director yelled cut, Savannah and Justin were ushered to another room in the house. This was the big scene she wasn't told about. She was informed to simply "follow his lead" because it would look things look natural, or so Ray said.

Savannah propped herself up on Justin's leg like she was told.

"Tell me if I'm like, killing your leg." Savannah said.

"How could you? You weigh, what, ninety-five pounds?"

"One eleven, really close." she replied.

"You have to promise me, after this scene, no matter what happens, you won't hate me." Justin said after a few seconds of silence.

"Why?"

"Places," Ray began, "Action!"

The music began to blare again, Justin began singing again. A few lines into one of the repeats of the chorus, he turned her to face him and leaned into her, kissing her dead on the lips.

Savannah gasped into the kiss, her heart doing a flip in her chest.

"_Oh my God."_


	5. Video Girl, Part 2

-1**Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover**

**Chapter 5: Video Girl, Part 2**

_**Previously:**_

**The music began to blare again, Justin began singing again. A few lines into one of the repeats of the chorus, he turned her to face him and leaned into her, kissing her dead on the lips.**

**Savannah gasped into the kiss, her heart doing a flip in her chest. **

"_**Oh my God."**_

Savannah scooted closer and closer to Justin as the kiss deepened, begging to be as close to him as physically possible.

"_Justin. Justin. Justin." _Her head spun as she put one hand into his dirty blonde hair.

"Cut!"

"_Crap."_

"That was incredible you two!" Ray exclaimed.

Savannah opened her eyes to see Justin right in front of her face. He was silent, but a soft smile began to come across his face.

"You've left me speechless, Shawty." He said.

Savannah giggled helplessly, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked at him closer than ever before, taking in every small detail from his shaggy brown hair to his brilliant smile to his lips that were practically begging for her to kiss them again.

"Okay, this time, we're going to do the end of that scene again, but bring in Sean to discover the true Savannah." Ray said with a large smile and a laugh, "Okay, get ready for take two, people."

"God, I love take two." Justin grinned.

"I think I might be warming up to it too." She grinned back.

"Ready, quiet on set," Ray said, "Action!"

Justin leaned in and resumed the kiss. Savannah began to kiss back, this time, more heavily than before.

"Cue Sean!"

"_Really, again?"_ Savannah's head groaned.

Justin pulled away from her and looked at Sean before looking back at her with confusion.

"_Oh yeah, I just got caught. Act, Savannah, act!" _

Savannah bit into her lip and looked at both boys. Sean had his arms crossed across his chest and Justin was shaking his head at her. She stood up and stood in between the two guys as they both eyed her before walking off, bumping fists.

"Cut!" Ray yelled, "That's a wrap for 'Eenie Meenie'!"

The cast and crew cheered happily while Savannah stood there letting the words sink in. She definitely knew what the words "It's a wrap" meant, but something made her extremely sad for this video to be over. She looked over at Justin who gave her that same broad smile as before. Her heart did a somersault in her chest.

"_Oh my gosh, no way, I am not…no way." _She thought, _"It isn't going to happen."_

Justin walked up to her, "I hate to see you go tomorrow, Shawty."

Savannah nodded, "Me too."

"Don't go kissing and telling, now." He grinned.

"Won't people find out soon enough? My whole school will be buzzing once this video premieres." She said, putting her hands on her hips, a smile playing on her lips.

"I guess, but until then," he leaned down and kissed her shortly on the lips, "Keep it between us."

"Why do you do that?" she whined. He was her new weakness, and she knew he was fully aware of it. His smile told all.

Justin laughed, "I finally got you didn't I, Shawty?"

"You know I'm not going to consider giving you the gratification of answering that question." She replied.

"Well then," he said quickly reaching, and successfully grabbing her Blackberry out of her hand, "I guess I'll have to get it out of you somehow. I hope you know I ain't gonna give up this easily."

"I kinda figured that." She sighed, watching him type something in on her phone.

He handed her the phone back and a few seconds later a buzzing noise was heard. Justin pulled out his iPhone and grinned.

"Thanks for texting me, babe." He said.

"I did not!" she exclaimed, scrolling through her phone, "Justin Bieber!"

Justin burst out laughing, "You caught me red handed. What you gonna do now? Handcuff me…I'm all yours."

Savannah rolled her eyes, "I bet you would be. You wish, Justin."

"You got me there." He smiled, "So, will I see you again before you leave?"

"I guess," she paused, "Depends on if you're man enough to actually ask me out."

"You know, you are the most complicated girl I've ever went after, and that's saying something." He said, pushing a strand of dirty blonde hair out of his eyes, "You should see some of my previous girls."

"I'm sure I don't want to." She said, locking her phone and crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, is that a yes? Like, if I asked you out, you'd say yes?"

"Maybe"

"The hotel hot tub at midnight."

"Hot tub?"

"So it's a date?"

Savannah groaned, sick of going back and forth with the boy, "Fine."

"Other than the whole take two deal from a few minutes ago, you've just made my day."

"I'm glad I can make your day." She said sarcastically.

"Just wait, I'll show you, I'll make yours."

"Whatever." She grinned, walking off, "See you tonight, Bieber."

"Can't wait." He replied.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Sean questioned as Justin walked up to him.

"Did I do what?" Justin began, "Did I just get the hottest girl I've ever met to go out with me tonight? Did I ask her to come chill in the hot tub with me? Did I just get to mack on her for ten minutes? Yeah Sean, yeah, I did."

Sean fist bumped Justin, "Smooth moves, JB."

"Oh my gosh," Savannah began, on the phone with her friend Kaytlin after she got back to the hotel, "He gets under my skin so bad?"

"OMG why?" she asked, "He looks so sweet."

"That's the thing," she said, "He uses his sweet attitude to get you right where he wants."

"Wait, woah, hold on? He _wants _you?" Kaytlin exclaimed.

"I guess. He was all smooth and stuff from the first time we met and now I'm meeting him at the hotel hot tub at midnight…" Savannah was about to continue her story, but was cut off by Kaytlin's scream.

"Are you freaking serious? Like, no lie, cross your heart, swear to die, ex-Girl Scout's honor?" she gasped.

"Yes Kaytlin!" She said through gritted teeth, "You can't tell a soul though. No one, it just cannot happen."

"I can't believe you're dating Justin Drew Bieber, the Justin Bieber." She sighed.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Savannah exclaimed, "He hasn't asked that yet!"

"Well, it's only a matter of time." Kaytlin said, "I'm so happy for you."

"You can't tell anyone! Please, don't!" she said, "If this ends up on the internet, he'll probably never speak to me again!"

"I swear." Kaytlin replied, "I'm your best friend, you can trust me!"

"Okay," Savannah was about to tell her something out when her phone buzzed right in her ear, "Ow!"

"Was that your phone?" Kaytlin asked.

"Yeah, someone text me, hold on." She replied.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and put Kaytlin on speaker phone.

**NEW MSG:**

**JB : )**

"Speak of the devil." Savannah said out loud, a smile crossing her features.

"Did Justin text you?"

"Mhm."

"I'll let you and lover boy get back to whatever you were talking about." Kaytlin said, "I just wanted to tell you that everyone at Sondheim Arts misses you dearly!"

"Wish I could say the same." Savannah laughed, "See you on Monday."

"Hey, I plan on hearing from you as soon as you and Justin get back, well, if it doesn't carry on until…_later."_ Kaytlin said. Savannah could practically see the mischevious grin she had on her face through the phone.

"Oh shut up! I will." She replied.

"Good." Kaytlin said.

"Bye." Savannah said before hanging up the phone.

Savannah finally clicked Justin's text to read it.

**Hey Shawty. – JB**

Savannah text back:

**What's up Bieber?- Savannah Layne**

Within seconds, she got another reply.

**Ha. I can't wait to see you later.- JB**

Savannah couldn't help but smile.

**I'm not gonna hide it. Same here : ) – Savannah Layne**

Justin text her back with a large extended smiley face. She rolled her eyes before tossing her phone on the bed before falling back first after it.

"I could so get used to him." She grinned widely.

At eleven thirty, Savannah grabbed three bikinis out of her bag. She tossed them all on the bed and analyzed each one of them. One was black with rainbow zebra print with the Roxy logo in scattered places. Another was the white peace bathing suit from the other day that she knew Justin absolutely loved, and the last was black with green, yellow, and red crossing ties, and on the hip line of the bottoms the words "One Love" was printed in white. She scanned them over and chose the "One Love" set since she had a pair of matching heart stud earrings that had the same red, green, and yellow combination on them.

She pulled her hair up into a wavy ponytail and put her earrings in. She finished off the outfit by putting on a simple white shell necklace that Kaytlin had brought back from Hawaii for her over the previous summer and a simple red barbell into her belly button.

She pulled a t-shirt and shorts over her swim suit, grabbed her Alice in Wonderland beach towel and headed out her room door as quietly as possible. The main room was pitched black except for a light coming from the bathroom. Thankfully, she knew her mom cut that light on just in case someone had to get up and out, and she definitely had to get up and out.

She walked down to the elevator just as quietly, scared to death of waking someone up or getting caught by someone that could tell her mom. When she got to the bottom floor she walked out to the pool deck without a single glance from any of the employees or anyone that was standing around, to her surprise.

She sat her stuff down on a lounge chair, her mind drifting back to the last time she was in a lounge chair, when Justin kissed her. She then sat down, looking around.

"_Where is he?"_ she thought.

She checked her phone, making sure he hadn't gotten caught or just text her to tell her he couldn't make it.

She shrugged sitting her phone back on top of the towel. She laid back in lounge chair with a sigh.

"I thought I was supposed to make him wait." She thought out loud, looking up at the starry sky.

After waiting a few minutes she finally saw motion from beside her. She jumped nervously, hoping it wasn't someone that would rat her out. A deep sigh came over her as she saw Justin walking towards her.

"Hey." She smiled, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Do you really think I'd stand you up, Shawty?" he asked with a smile.

Savannah smiled softly, "I guess not. You haven't given me any reason to not trust you…yet."

"Like I said," he began, "only you, Shawty."

"Whatever you say." She said, watching as he came over and sat down on her lounge chair right beside her.

"So why are you just sitting here?" Justin asked.

Savannah shrugged, "I _was _waiting for you."

He laughed, "My bad."

"It's ok." She smiled, "So I take it you want to get in the hot tub, or so you've implied."

Justin nodded, "That'd be cool with me."

Savannah nudged him a little where he would stand up. Justin got up and backed up a little bit, taking in every small detail as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped her shorts. He noticed everything, from the way her back arched, her perfectly flat stomach, and the small belly button ring that was slowly driving him insane.

"You're…dang, I can't even find words…amazing." He said.

Savannah felt that natural heat come over her cheeks again, "Thanks."

Justin followed after her, pulling the purple v-neck he had been wearing over his head to reveal his perfect body.

"I hope you know you're not too bad yourself." She smiled.

"Thanks, baby." He grinned.

"Who are you calling baby?" she laughed.

"No one." He smirked, "Come on."

Justin took Savannah's hand in his own and lead her over to the hot tub. She got in first, letting him follow her in.

"Oh man, it's hot." she said, scrunching up her face.

Justin laughed, "It's called a hot tub, Shawty."

"Shut up!" she laughed, splashing water over at him.

"Hey, not cool, Shawty!" he laughed, splashing her back.

"Justin!"

The two fought back and forth until Justin grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the deeper center part of the hot tub, taking her under with him.

She came back up shaking her hair and wiping her face, "You're so mean!"

"Sorry, babe." he said, wiping some of the black eyeliner that had started to run down her face off.

She smiled softly at him before sitting back down. Justin followed her putting his hands on each side of her, resting against the brick rim of the hot tub. The pool light hit his skin, bringing out every drop of water that rolled down his abs. Savannah's heart began pounding again like during the video shoot as he got closer to her. He let his head rest against hers.

"If I told you I was totally into you, what would you say?" he breathed.

"I think I'd say," Savannah said, putting a hand on Justin's chest, "I'm feeling it too."

"Good." Justin said, leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

Savannah began to kiss back, wrapping an arm around his neck and putting a hand on his waist. Justin moved one of his hands to her hip and deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allowed him in with a sigh. Her mind was completely blank, lost in Justin.

He pulled away for air, letting his head rest against hers again and then kissed her on the forehead.

"So," he started, "Will you be my Shawty, for good now?"

Savannah smiled, "Only you, J."


	6. Holding All Of My Heart

-1**Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover**

**Chapter 6: Holding All of My Heart**

_Even if we're miles and miles apart,_

_You're still holding all of my heart._

_I promise it will never be dark._

_I know we're inseparable._

**-The Jonas Brothers, "Inseparable"**

Savannah woke up at five in the morning after staying out with Justin until three for their flight back to New York. She rubbed her face, turning off her phone alarm. She looked at her new background. It was one of many pictures of her and Justin they took last night. In this particular one, they were both wrapped up in their towels, laying on a lounge chair looking very happy together.

The picture hit her like a ton of bricks. Today was the day she had to leave him until who knows when. She kept staring at the pictures, feeling the tears coming on. She got out of bed, sitting her phone down on the night stand. After pulling a lime green v-neck over her head and pairing it with a pair of gray sweats and Rainbows flip flops, she packed her stuff up and text Justin.

**Meet me outside in our spot. I guess we've got to say goodbye. :'(- Samantha Layne**

She was sitting on the couch, drinking a bottled water, waiting for her mom to finish packing when she got Justin's reply.

**Kay. This sucks. : (- JB**

Savannah got up and walked over to the door leading into her mother's room. She stuck her head in to see her packing up a suitcase just like she had finished doing.

"Hey Mom," Savannah said, "I'm going to go say goodbye to Justin, is that okay?"

"Sure thing, just be back by 6:15. We have to leave." Shannon replied.

Savannah nodded and then looked down at her phone.

5:20 AM.

Fifty-five minutes, that's all she had left with Justin. The thought made her emotionless expression turn into a deep set frown. She walked to the elevator and pressed the down button and got in. When it got to the bottom, she quickly headed out to the pool deck, where Justin was already waiting.

"Hey." she said, already feeling her voice crack.

"Hey, baby." he said, standing up and walking over to her.

He got closer to her and hugged her tight against his chest as she started to cry, "I don't want to go, Justin."

He stroked her hair gently, "I don't want you to leave either, Shawty. You wouldn't be if I had anything to do with it."

She buried her face in his chest, tears now falling freely, "We just got together and now it's all done."

"Woah, 'Vannah," he said, "We're not gonna be done."

Savannah looked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't have asked you to be my girl if I was just going to end it the same day." he said, rubbing gentle circles in her back.

"Okay." she said, "That's good, because I didn't want to break up either."

Justin kissed her on the head and continued holding her close.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"5:45" he said.

"Thirty minutes." she said, choking up again.

"I hate this." he spoke up.

"Me too." she replied.

"Can I ride with you to the airport?" he asked.

"I'd love that." she said, pulling away from him. She took his hands in hers and half smiled.

"I would too."

Justin walked closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back, this time not as quick and needy as the kisses they shared from the night before, but slower. She wasn't in any hurry for this moment to end. When they broke the kiss Justin pulled her into his arms again.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch, Shawty?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll text, call, whatever everyday." she said.

"I'll text you with my other stuff besides texting and calling, like, IM and stuff." he said.

"Okay." she replied, "Do we have to leave now?"

"It's getting mighty close." he replied.

She hung her head as he took her hand in his, "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"Same here." he said as they walked back into the main lobby where Savannah's mom was already checking out.

"Hey, Mom," Savannah began, "Can Justin ride with us over to the airport?"'

Shannon turned around and looked at her daughter and then looked down at the couple's intertwined hands and smiled knowingly.

"Sure thing, I don't mind at all." she said, "When'd this happen?"

Savannah put her free hand up to her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. Justin laughed reassuringly.

"Last night, Mrs. Wilde." he replied.

"Oh, well, alright." she replied as they headed out to the limo. Justin helped Savannah put her stuff in the trunk and then climbed in the car behind her. When they sat down, Justin took her hand in his again and squeezed it reassuringly.

They rode in silence to the airport, Savannah's head leaned over on Justin's shoulder listening to the gentle sounds of his breathing and trying to take in the last few minutes she'd have with him until an unknown time.

When they got out Justin stayed in the limo.

"What are you doing?" Savannah asked.

"Shawty, we're at LAX. I can't get out here with you."

"Huh?" tears were beginning to well up in her eyes again.

"I don't want paparazzi following you like they do me, okay. I'm so sorry." he said, "Come here."

She got back into the limo and shut the door, scooting in beside Justin. He put a hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry, baby." he said, "I know I must look like a complete asshole, but I don't want to put any focus on you, you know."

Savannah nodded, "It's fine."

"Please don't cry." he said, wiping a tear away that was slowly falling down her cheek.

She nodded in response as Justin hugged her one last time.

"I'll text you right around when you should land, okay." he said.

"Alright." she replied.

He gave her a short kiss before letting her get out.

"Bye." he said.

"Bye J." she said, waving as the limo began to drive away.

After a long flight of being interrogated about Justin by her mom, countless movies, and catching up on last night's lost sleep, Savannah's feet finally touched down on New York soil again.

"It's good to be back." Shannon said, as they walked into the airport.

"Whatever."

"Cut the drama, Savannah Layne, you'll see the boy again."

Savannah rolled her eyes, following after her mother. She pulled her phone out of her purse and cut it on only to find three texts from Justin.

**Did you land yet?- JB**

**Have you landed yet?- JB**

**You there?- JB**

She smiled while texting him back.

**Yeah, we're back now. I miss you. - Savannah Layne**

Within seconds of texting him, she got his response while getting ready to board a taxi cab.

**Shawty, I miss you too. This is the worstttttttt. - JB**

She responded with a quick:

**You're telling me. - Savannah Layne**

While in the cab she got another text.

**You back yet beautiful? I've missed seeing that amazing face and rocking body in the halls.- Logan**

The overwhelming urge to punch something took over Savannah as she deleted his message and tossed her phone in the seat beside her. Within seconds of hitting the leather seat, however, it buzzed.

**NEW MSSG:**

**JB : )**

"Thank God." she thought out loud.

**Forward me some of those amazing pics, Shawty. : )- JB**

**I'm on it. Keep a look out. : ) - Savannah Layne**

She sent Justin all of the pics they had taken last night.

**The last one is my favorite. : )- JB**

Savannah looked to see which one she had sent. The last picture she sent was a mirror shot of her self at about two thirty in the morning. She had taken lip stick and wrote "Savannah loves Justin" on the hotel mirror and took a picture of herself in the reflection.

**Ha, I thought you would. I forgot to send it this morning. That was gonna be your wakeup call. - Savannah Layne**

As they returned to Savannah's home she got another message, but it was not from Justin.

**Can't wait to see you tomorrow, just so you know.- Logan**

She couldn't take it anymore.

**Leave me the hell alone. I've told you before. Stop, now. - Savannah Layne**

After the text to Logan sent, one from Justin came through.

**It's my wallpaper now.- JB**

She smiled widely before texting back with, "Awesome."

When she got back in the house, she unpacked all of her stuff and laid on her bed facing the ceiling. Going back to school tomorrow was going to be dreadful. All of those people asking questions about the video and Justin, it was going to drive her crazy. Not to mention the fact that Logan would be there, taunting and harassing her again.

Normal life wasn't ever fun, but for Savannah, normal life without Justin straight up sucked.

**A/N: sorry that kind of sucked. It was more of a filler chapter because the next chapter is going to develop the story more because we'll see the other characters besides Justin and Savannah. That aught to be up by sometime tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Your reviews make my day!**


	7. Welcome Home

-1

**Eenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover**

**Chapter 7: Welcome Home**

Savannah woke up to the usual loud beeping of her alarm clock rather than a buzz of her phone, a wake up call, or Justin's new ringer on Monday morning.

"Great." She groaned putting her head in her hands.

"This is so not cool." She said.

She got out of bed and walked to the closet, pulling out her John Mayer tour t-shirt, a pair of distressed and holy skinnies, and red converse. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and dragged into the living room looking down at her Blackberry.

Instead of seeing the "New Message" screen she hoped for, she saw the picture of her and Justin from a few nights ago. She sighed, putting her phone in her pocket.

She looked in her mom's room. She wasn't up yet, go figure. She walked back into the living room and grabbed a pack of crackers before getting her stuff together and heading out the door around 7:00, betting on the usual traffic.

She was in the middle of typical New York morning rush hour traffic in the taxi when her Blackberry vibrated from inside her pocket.

She grinned widely, fumbling to pull it out of her pocket.

**1 New Mssg:**

**JB : )**

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

**Morning, Shawty. : ) – JB**

She text back quickly.

**Hey you, I miss you a lot. What are you up this early for? : ) – Savannah Layne**

She looked out the window at the lines of taxi cabs and other cars on every side of them. The sound of all the horns honking and tires squealing was getting annoying to her. They began to drive through Times Square on the way to her theater district school, which meant the noise would only get louder. Her phone buzzed again, snapping her out of her trance.

**The usual: press, radio, magazine photo shoot. Luckily I'll be done after that. You going to school? – JB**

**Unfortunately. Lol.- Savannah Layne**

She continued looking out the window until she saw a big flashing sign on one of the large Times Square buildings that made her heart do a flip in her chest.

"**JUSTIN BIEBER- THE MY WORLD TOUR 2010 FT. SEAN KINGSTON LIVE AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN."**

A clip of Justin singing "Baby" played for a few seconds after the general announcement.

"No way!"

"Don't tell me you're one of those Bieber girls." The taxi driver spoke up, "My daughter's crazy about him. I guess you're the same."

Savannah bit her lip, trying to hold her smile, "I guess you could say that."

She didn't even wait to get a response from the last text she sent Justin.

**WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE COMING TO MSG! OH MY GOSH J! : ) I'm like…so excited. This made my day.- Savannah Layne**

Less than a minute later she got a response.

**Hahaha. I was actually waiting for you to see the billboard or something. I just wanted to see how long it would take you to find out through the "Grapevine". Lol. You do realize it's like August 31 though, right, like, a long time.- JB**

Savannah sighed at that date.

"_August thirty-first? No way." She thought, "Ugh, That's like five months from now!"_

**That's a long time, J. : ( Oh well, it's better than nothing I guess. – Savannah Layne**

She put her phone up before giving the driver taxi fare and getting ready to go into the school. She walked into Sondheim School of the Performing and Visual Arts with a frown on her face. This just was not where she wanted to be.

"Savannah!"

She practically got attacked by Kaytlin, sending her purse and her Blackberry flying.

"Oops, I'm sorry." She said, catching her phone and picking the purse up out of the floor.

"It's fine." Savannah laughed, "So I take it this place is boring as ever?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Not a lot changes in two days."

"No duh." Savannah said, "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too. Your location last week was the topic of a lot of conversation." Kaytlin said, "Everyone was talking about you and your boyfriend."

"Shh!" Savannah exclaimed, putting a finger up to her lips, "Don't say that! I can't go around telling people. We'll end up in the press and it will be nasty."

"Understandable." Kaytlin agreed as they started walking down the hall, "So, when's the video premiering?"

"Justin guessed sometime in the next three weeks." She said.

"Savannah!"

She whirled around to see another friend of hers, Jess, running towards her in, coincidently, a white Justin Bieber t-shirt.

"So how was it?" she said excitedly.

"I'm not going to lie, it was awesome." She replied with a smile.

"I bet. So what all happens in the video, what's the story line?" she asked.

An instant replay of Justin telling her to keep the whole thing under wraps until the premiere hit Savannah like a ton of bricks.

"I can't tell you." She played it ice cool with a sly smile, "JB told me to keep it a secret until the premiere."

Jess looked like she could have passed out, "Oh my gosh, I am dying of anticipation over here."

"Maybe the video will premiere during school where we can use the Wi-Fi connection to watch it during a class." Kaytlin said.

"We'd get even luckier if it was during Biology, Mr. Martin doesn't pay a bit of attention to us." Jess added.

Savannah smiled, "I'm pretty psyched for you guys to see it."

"I would be too if I shot a music video with Justin Bieber." Kaytlin said.

After talking a little longer about the video, the girls headed to their first period English class. Savannah took her seat beside her life long friend, Tanner Braun. Her mother and Tanner's mom had been friends since high school and ended up having them four months apart.

"So how was your video?" Tanner said, pushing a piece of blonde hair out of his face.

"Fun," Savannah smiled, digging her laptop out of its bag. She wiped off the zebra print faceplate before pulling it open, "It was so surreal, you know, all the stuff it takes to make a music video."

"Hello, Guardian so has a You Tube." He said.

Guardian was Tanner's band that had been working together since seventh grade.

"Please, you guys have been working on this since seventh grade, we're sophomores, it isn't going to happen. Plus, those videos are not real music videos. You're singing in your garage and then at random events." She said.

"There are some days, Savannah…" he began, glaring at her as he followed suit, opening his laptop.

The bell rang loudly, and the teacher made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, everyone open up your books and prepare to take notes on the Shakespearian theatre."

"We learned this last year." Tanner groaned, slumping down in his seat so far that his skinnies pulled up, revealing his black and white DC shoes and two mismatched socks.

Savannah rolled her eyes at Tanner's lack of…readiness and began typing her notes in a Word document.

After class, she packed up and walked out into the hallway, something reminding her of something instantly. Jess ran up to her asking if she had an Algebra worksheet she could make a copy of. Savannah looked down at her t-shirt and gasped.

"Justin!" she exclaimed, "Crap, uh, here."

She handed her the worksheet she had worked on and headed down the hallway towards her History class, which focused on the history of musical theater around the world. It was personally, her favorite class outside of her dance period in the afternoon. She grabbed her phone out of her purse.

"**6 NEW TXT MSSGS"**

"Oops." She giggled, feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

She clicked the answer button and scrolled through Justin's numerous messages.

**Yeah, but maybe I've got some better news possibly coming up. : ) – JB**

**You there?- JB**

**I guess you're in class. I'm about to do a radio thing- JB**

**Gah, waiting for these people is boring.- JB**

**Shawty, this whole ignoring me thing is so not cool. ; ) – JB**

**Well, they're here. I'll be out in a little bit.- JB**

Savannah groaned. She had missed him by a little over six minutes.

"Lame" she thought out loud as she headed into the classroom.

When she got in the room, she took her seat at the two to a table seats and pulled out her laptop, still rolling her eyes out of irritation at missing Justin.

When she thought this day couldn't get much worse, a large Coach bag slammed on the table at the seat beside her. It was while with large rainbow Cs all over it. Savannah knew that bag.

"No." she whispered, yet again thinking out loud.

She looked up and saw the back of a person with long wavy dark brown hair with lighter streaks through it. She knew that the gorgeous hair just so happened to belong to the meanest girl she had ever met, and the object of Tanner's unmasked affection for seven years, Melinda Holloway.

"Really?" She buried her hair in her face.

When Melinda turned around to take her seat as the bell rang, she looked at Savannah, giving her a once over.

"When did you get back?" Melinda said, with a nasty look on her face as if she smelled something disgusting.

"Yesterday." Savannah said, tapping the "on" button on her laptop.

"Oh," she replied, flipping her dark brown hair, pulling out her hot pink mini-laptop, "I thought you had transferred or something. I guess we all couldn't get that lucky."

"When on earth did you move to this seat?" Savannah asked, wanting to slap the nasty smirk right off her face.

"Mr. Barton moved me here Friday." Melinda replied, looking down at her French manicured nails.

"Oh," she said, "Fabulous."

Melinda didn't reply, she just turned to her laptop and proceeded to turn it on. As the teacher began talking, Savannah watched Melinda load her computer out of boredom. Some stupid picture of her and her best friend Cory Campbell appeared when her password was asked for. Melinda typed away quickly and then tapped the "Enter" key.

The computer continued to fade to a black screen normally, but what loaded afterwards sent a chill of fear down Savannah's spine. Melinda's wallpaper on her computer was none other than Justin Drew Bieber.

"_Shit." she thought, pounding her fist into the table out of anger, "I forgot about that."_

"Miss Wilde, is there something wrong?" Mr. Barton asked, stopping his lecture.

Savannah looked up, confused, then it hit her.

"Oh," she laughed nervously, winding a piece of her ponytail around her finger, "My fist? Oh, well, I just remembered I forgot something important at home. It's alright though."

"If you say so." Mr. Barton replied, going on with his lesson.

The sound of fingers snapping jolted Savannah from her embarrassed daze. She turned her head to see Tanner at the table beside hers.

He nodded towards her computer.

**YAHOO MESSANGER: **

**NEW I.M. FROM guardian rock-tanner**

Savannah rolled her eyes and clicked the little window.

**What in the world was that for? Lol. That was weird.**

She quickly typed back.

**Nothing. Grr. I hate Melinda. Now stop IM-ing me before we get in trouble! **

**I think she's hot as hell. Anyway, fineeee. Make my life miserable by making me listen to history. TWB out.**

**Tanner Braun has signed out.**

Savannah followed suit with a sigh, putting her head in her hands. Why on earth could she see a potential disaster coming out of this seating arrangement?

At lunch, Savannah took her lunch outside to the school steps and dialed Justin's number.

Within a few tones, Justin's smooth voice flooded the receiver.

"Hey Shawty, so I guess you're not ignoring me after all." he laughed.

"Nope." She giggled, "I'm not. I promise."

"Good," she could practically feel his smile radiating through the phone, "So what are you up to?"

Savannah groaned, "School, and my history teacher moved me next to my worst enemy."

"Aw, that sucks, baby. I'm sorry." he replied.

"It's fine, I guess. It's just…" She stopped, deciding it probably wasn't good to point out to Justin that her worst enemy was potentially obsessed with him. There was no need to create drama.

"Just what?" Justin asked.

"Nothing." she replied, "So how'd the radio deal go?"

"Pretty good I guess." he said, "They just all ask the same questions now."

"I bet that does get annoying." she said, taking a sip of her water.

"Mhm." he said, "Hey, do you want to know the awesome news I wanted to tell you this morning?"

"Of course!" she said, "I forgot all about that. Do tell me. I need something to brighten my day."

"Well, come to find out, the record company wants me to promote my tour and I get to do all the regular US talk shows. You know, Regis and Kelly, GMA, It's On With Alexa Chung, all that. Think about where all of those shows are taped."

"Oh my gosh!"


	8. Best I Ever Had

-1**Eeenie Meenie Miney Mo Lover**

**Chapter 8: Best I Ever Had**

"_I said you the f- best, you're the best I ever had, best I ever had, I said you the best."_

-Drake

"You're coming to New York!" she yelled a little too loud, noticing a few people were turned around staring at her.

"Sorry." she said.

"Yeah, Shawty." he replied, "I'm really excited. I'm coming over in two weeks."

"That's still far, but I'm still like, thrilled." she said, a large smile on her face.

Justin laughed, "I thought you would be."

"Hey, do you want to stay at my place? Avoid hotel costs?" she said.

"I can't exactly get spotted going in some random person's building…"

"No, Justin, my house is part of a hotel. We live on the residence floor."

"So you're like, living the Suite Life of Zack and Cody…but for real?"

Savannah laughed, shaking her head, "I guess you could say that, but for someone in NYC this is not out of the ordinary."

"Oh, okay." Justin replied, "I'll definitely have to get Usher and Jason to hook me up."

"I hope they do." she said.

"Do you wanna be VIP at like everything, because I have to know now where I can get extra passes?" he asked.

"I guess. If it's not going to like get you mobbed or anything." she said.

"What about Kaytlin?"

"Seriously?" Savannah said, "She'd flip! Seriously, she might pass out, but all the same, it'll excite her."

"Cool, I'll get another spare." he said.

"So two weeks?" Savannah replied.

"Yep." he said, "Well, I'm really sorry baby, but I've got to go. I'm working on some choreography."

"Cool," she exclaimed, "Like, what style?"

"Hip hop, I guess." he said, "Like what I usually do."

"I have hip hop tonight." she said, a slight tone of dread in her voice, "It's the worst. My teacher's a crack head."

Justin laughed, "I have nothing to say back to that."

"Well, bye J." she said.

"Bye, Shawty." he said.

She hung up her phone and put it away, continuing with her lunch. Thankfully, after lunch, she had a period of dance and then a management class as if they were going into managing talent.

She left lunch early to go change for her dance class. She hated Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays because they were the days she had dance sixth period, and went on for the remainder of the school day smelling like sweat.

She crinkled her nose at the thought as she entered the dance locker room. She looked at the white board to read the schedule.

**TEN MINUTE SESSIONS FOR MONDAY-**

**1- SONDHEIM COMPETITION JAZZ: "FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT"**

**2- MONROE ACADEMY OF BALLET AND DANCE- JAZZ: "THIS IS IT"**

**3- ANDERSON DANCE ACADEMY- BALLET: "LISTEN TO YOUR HEART"**

**4- MONROE ACADEMY OF BALLET AND DANCE- HIP HOP 3: "BROADWAYS BEST DANCE CREW"**

**5- ANDERSON DANCE ACADEMY-POINTE: "WALTZ OF THE FLOWERS"**

After seeing that her hip hop was the fourth one to run, she turned to the wall and rested her head against it with a groan. It was alto an alternating day, so the Anderson girls would take forever as usual and run the whole class over.

She loved that the teachers allowed time the second half of the year for recital rehearsal, but this was when it got stressful. Not to mention, she had to run the stupid school number too.

"What's the list for today?" Kaytlin burst in a few seconds after her.

"Death." Savannah replied.

"Damn, who lets the Anderson girls run ballet and then us run hip hop on the same day, assholes." she said, tossing her bag to the floor.

Savannah pulled up her tights and legwarmers with an eye roll, "You're telling me!"

"So, have you talked to your man today?" Kaytlin giggled.

"Duh," she rolled her eyes, pulling her leotard up, "I talked to him on the phone during lunch. He's coming out here in two weeks to promote tour!"

"Amazing," Kaytlin said, "So, you'll pretty much be spending that entire time with him, am I right?"

"Well, after school and on the weekend." she smiled.

"And when you're not doing this shit?" Kaytlin rolled her eyes.

Savannah groaned as the teacher rolled into the changing area, yelling about how the girls needed to hurry up.

"Of course"

After the Anderson girls, one of which was a certain Melinda, took forever on their pointe routine, critiquing every little step and analyzing the jazz routine, Savannah and Kaytlin's company finally ran their numbers.

Midway through the first number, the bell to get out of class rang. Another day was wasted by the Anderson dancers as the teacher cut off the medley of "Candy Shop", "Get Outta Your Mind", and "Fire Burning".

"I am so sick of those girls!" Savannah said into the phone hours later as she flopped down on her bed, Justin on the other end.

"Why can't you guys alternate?" Justin asked, as if this were going to be a simple solution to the on going problem.

"Because, those girls are insane!" she huffed.

"I'm sorry, Shawty." Justin replied, "I wish I could be with you to maybe try and convince you this'll all be okay."

"Eh, I do too. Two weeks won't pass quick enough." she said.

"So, I forgot to tell you the awesome news." he said.

"Besides the fact that you're coming to see me in two weeks?" she beamed, "What could be better than that?"

"Our video premiering next Friday night on MTV." he smiled.

"Really?" she asked, "That quickly? That's amazing and exciting!"

"You're gonna be a star, baby girl." he said playfully.

"Oh, please, I definitely don't want to look at it like that." she sighed.

"Hey, you mind if I Skype you? I really want to actually see you." he said.

Savannah smiled. He really was the sweetest person she'd ever met.

"I look like crap, J." she sighed, "I've been dancing for forever."

"Nuh uh," he said, "I bet you look as beautiful as always."

"Uh, no."

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Mhm"

"Stop, Justin." Savannah whined with a smile.

"You stop, 'Vannah." he said back in the same whiny voice.

"Oh my gosh, you are the most annoying person I've ever met." she laughed.

"Ha, I'm your boyfriend. Isn't that my job?" he said.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Justin Bieber, what am I going to do with you?"

"How about you kiss me, kiss me the second you see me in two weeks and say that you miss me." he said.

"And tell you I love you, right? Yeah, stop quoting your own songs, boy." she laughed.

"What can I say? I gotta try." he laughed back, "So what would you say to an arranged Skype date this weekend, you know, where you can do all that stuff you don't need to do to make yourself pretty."

Savannah rolled her eyes again, "Fine, Bieber."

"I know I am." he burst out laughing at his own joke.

"What is with you today anyway?" She asked, trying to hide the laugh that was daring to escape.

"Ha, you totally are either smiling or trying not to laugh!" he said, "I can hear it in your voice. Ha, I win!"

"Whatever, Justin." she smiled.

After talking for another hour or so about the upcoming visit, life in general, and how stupid that day had been to Savannah, she quickly told Justin she had to go on to bed.

"Hey, I've gotta go, J." she sighed, "I'll text you first thing tomorrow."

"Okay," Justin sighed, defeated, "Talk to you tomorrow, Shawty."

"Night" she smiled.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl." he said before hanging up the phone.

Savannah sighed as she flopped back onto her bed. The last week seemed surreal to her, as if, she'd wake up tomorrow morning and she wouldn't have Justin's number in her phone, and he wouldn't be her boyfriend, and she wouldn't have been kissing him in a music video.

She clicked the ball in the center of her Blackberry and saw the screen come to life again, her background of her and Justin flashing at her.

She smiled softly before plugging it into the charger, turning off the light and laying down to go to sleep, that is, until her phone lit up wildly.

**1 NEW TXT MSSG:**

**JB : )**

**I already miss you. ; ) I'm gonna go ahead and let you go to bed though, Shawty. Talk to you tomorrow. 3 - JB**

Savannah grinned even wider and quickly replied to him before falling asleep that night with a smile on her face, knowing that even when she had a terrible day, Justin would always be there.

Well, at least for now.


End file.
